ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arron Winter
Arron winter was the current General Manager\Owner of the TWOStars federation but has been an active wrestler since 2006. He is TWOstars first ever Grandslam Champion being the first wrestler to have held the Tag Team, US, Television and World title in his career.Currently Winter is part of the TWOstars board of directors having given up control of TWOstars to Darkstar to pay off his debt to Sickness. Wrestling profile Profile Wrestler's Name Arron Winter Alias(es) The GM, The Boss, Frostbite, Omega Male, The (former) Tag Champ/TV Champ/US champ, The Estonian Avalanche, The Eastern Block Animal, The Pale Warrior, The Icy Assassin, The First ever Grandslam Champion. Entrance(s) The opening riff of Part of the Friction roars across the arena as the opening lines of the song echoes in the air " Yes, No, Yes, No, Maybe, No!! All your gonna hear in this world that rocks and rolls!!" . Arron makes his way out from the back, striding down towards the ring. He climbs the steel steps smartly and ducks under the top rope and enters the ring. (If he is to make an announcement he will have a mic prepared, if coming to break up a situation or intervene in some way he'll discard his jacket on the entrance ramp.) The Blood Alliance As Bad Religion tear their way in "Infected" Sickness and winter make their way out onto the ramp way. Sickness is practically foaming at the mouth and staring intently at whoever is in the ring. Winter is more cool and surveys the crowd and the ring befoer the two men make their way to rignside. In singles competition one man will circle the ring, trying to put off the other person opponent. in Tag matches Winter will ascend the steps and wait until Sickness rolls under the bottom rope before stepping into the squared circle himself. Winter and Sickness will often enter the ring from opposite sides to catch their opponents in the middle of the ring. Normal Moves 3 punch combo (left and right hooks followed by big euro uppercut) DDT side Russian leg sweep. Yazkuza kick. Knee's to gut. Kick to Midsection. Stomps on grounded opponent. Headbutt. Vertical suplex/ delayed suplex. Backdrop Suplex. Super-Backdrop Suplex (2nd or top rope) Strong Lariat. Neckbreaker. Double underhook DDT. Arm Bar. Legdrop onto arm (will hold onto arm and torque it backwards around leg) Clothesline/Lariat. Arm Wringer into short clothesline. Short Clothesline. Knee into back, holding both hands and pulling arms backwards. (whatever the hell that's called) half boston crab. Sleeper hold. High Dropkick (Jindrak style). Foot on neck in corner (standing and grounded). Chop Block. Exploder Suplex. Signature Move(s) Hibernation (Go to sleep) Torture rack into knee to head Iron Curtain (see Crash Thunder Buster) Half Backdrop turned into facebuster on canvas. Cold Day in Hell - Ude Yoshino (http://www.puroresucentral.com/moves2/UdeYoshino.wmv) Arm wringer into double legdrop across back of head/neck Eastern Block Lock - Hammerlock/Camel Clutch combo Finishing Move(s) Winter of Discontent (Nagata lock III) ( Submission Finisher) Nuclear Winter (Argentine Coaster) (Power Finisher.) End of the Dream. (Special finisher used very rarely.) (AJ styles' Cliffhanger) History Arron Winter was born in Tobraselja in Estonia where his choldhood was fairly normal in a village comprising no more than 70 people. He worked at local farms and occasionally doing work in the nearest town to bring in money for his family. As part of the former soviet union their lives were closely monitored by the Soviet authorities and Arron Winters father, a local agitant for a free Estonia, was arrested and deported by the state police. Winter never saw his father again. Winter's hair turned from a glossy brown into a pale, silver colour and his eyes became frosty and cold. His anger at the authorities turned from red hot into an icey chill that froze his heart and soul. The family struggled to cope without the money from his father coming in and Arron's mother was forced to pack him off to live with some relatives living in England. His mother and sister stayed in Estonia as they could only afford to send one child and his sister was too young to travel the distance. Arron lived with his new guardians for many years but the anger and pain of his lost parents and sister meant his childhood was troubled. Arron spoiled for fights and as he grew into a strong, wilfull teenager he took great delight in participating in backstreet, bare knuckle fights. It was during one of these illegal contests that Arron's raw potential and strength was noted by an English wrestling promotor who took Arron away from the illegal fights and into the professional wrestling scene. Arron adapted quickly to the teachings of his mentors and his unusual look meant he climbed rapidly from a jobber to a star in the clubs of the UK. He finally saved up enough money to return to Estonia but found his mother had since passed away and there was no trace of his sister. Broken Winter opted to use what little money he had left to travel to Japan in the hopes that he would find a way to continue his life. The Estonian did find relative success in the land of the rising sun but he could not settle an eventually returned to England to try out for an up-and-coming promotion called TWOStars. TWOStars career Winter joined the training academy run by Fill in the middle of 2006 and rapidly reached the standard required to move up to the main roster. during his tenure he built a close friendship with Drake Rush, Ashton Butcher and Red Scorpion who were all training with him at the same time. the head of the federation, Christof, realised that there was great opportunity to unleash these hungry, new superstars on the roster as a force to be reckoned with... New Blood The New Blood announced their arrival by attacking and beating down Evil Gringo on their debut. The pack of wolves descended on superstar after superstar, claiming gold left right and centre. The New blood collectively held every single peiece of gold in the company and dominated the roster. The New Blood even collected new additions in the form of Black Dragon, The Incredible Holt and Violent Vinnie Vengeance. It seemed as though they would not be stopped. However nothing last forever and the additions to the group destablisied the core friendship that had made the New Blood such a potent force. In fighting began and sides were taken. Drake Rush and The Incredible Holt fought for dominance and in the end it was Rush who won out. Drake became more obbsessed with his own career than the original ethos of a band of brothers sticking together. He longed to be the first ever Grandslam champion and began to try and muscle into the established tag team of Winter and Butcher, trying to claim the last title that would complete his "set". Rush's selfish attitude was not condusive to good team work and his attempts failed leading to acrimony and accusation. Butcher left the New Blood and Rush informed Winter he would bring in more people to replenish the ranks. Winter disagreed and the two men eventually ended up facing one another at WrestleNova II for control of the New Blood. Winter won the day and disbanded the New Blood forever. Singles career Winter, now on his own, seemed to lose his perspective on things. He became more violent and more unhinged in his matches. Often beating his opponents viciously after matches or being disqualified deliberatley. He was institutionalised by renowned psychologist Professor Edward Mckellen. Mckellen believed he had tamed the beast inside Arron but the Professor was proved wrong when Winter vicously went after Evil Gringo to try and attain the World Title. The unhinged Winter eventually put his career on the line aginats the Mexicutioner but lost the match and so it seemed the Omega Male would be gone from TWOStars forever. Return as GM .... Or was he? At the time of Arron's departure from the main roster there was a big shake up backstage in TWOstars. Co-GM's Darkstar and The Incredible Holt were disagreeing about how to take the federation forward. Darkstar was looking to keep things as they were and Holt was looking to take an approach like the R.O.H Pure rules style. The shadowy 3rd investor sent a message saying his research had led him to believe that what the audience was craving was return of Hardcore wrestling and so the tri-divisional split of the federation was conceived. The three division of World, Pure and Hardcore began but the fledgling Hardcore division was in need of a GM and the world of TWOstars was shocked when Arron Winter was unveiled as the new leader of the newest division of TWOStars. During the 2 months of the tri-brand split the Hardore division went from strength to strength, easily bringing in higher rating than it's two competing rivals. In the end a match took place where the three GM's took each other on for full control of the federation and in the end Arron Winter stood bloodied and trimphant over the two old skool GM's. With full control Winter dissolved the three division and reunited the three titles into the Triple Crown title and reinstated the US title and eventually the TV title. Winter also pioneered the permanent Money-in-the-bank briefcase which is now defended in the same manner as a title would be. Currently his roster stands at a stable 18 wrestlers and he runs his booking team of 4 co-bookers either from his traveling office or from TWOStars Towers in Hampshire, England. A hands on GM Winter takes great pleasure in manipulating his workers and is still willing to get in and get his hands bloody when needed to. He created his own stable to help make sure his plans are carried out to the letter. His trademark smirk is now sinonimous with the TWOstars brand. Even the traditional TWOStars-tron was renamed the Omega-Tron in honour of his nickname. Return to the ring - The Blood Alliance During the 2008 PPV Seasons Beatings Winter teamed up with then Triple Crown Champion Edward Samson to take on the reformed (for one night only) Dark Alliance of Sickness and Boyo. During the match it would seem the experience and teamwork of the DA would overcome the misfunctioning team of Winter and Samson. However after Sickness had subdued Winter Boyo called for a tag a locked in his patented Cloverleaf. Sickness dumped long time nemesis Samson to the arena floor leaving Winter at the mercy of Boyo's submission finisher. As Boyo smirked his long time friend and teamate Sickness booted him in the head ending 4 years of fiendship in an instant. Sickness helpded Winter to his feet and Arron revealed that the two men who had been at loggerheads since Winter joined the company were now working from the same page. On the first XTV after Seasons Beatings Winter and Sickness took to the ring to announce the formation of The Blood Alliance. The two once hated enemies ahd found that together there was not a man on the roster they could not defeat and Sickness' desire to destroy Edward Samson had be the key for Winter to convince the Dark Alliance stalwart to join him. Grandlsam Champion! The new union of Sickness and Winter took off in style with the two men crowning themselves TWOstars Tag Team Champions after their match against Boyo and Samson. The alliance seemed intent on Sickness getting his own back at Samson and Winter did all in his power to allow Sickness to tear apart his nemesis. Lucas Thorp, Edward's manager, questioned why what Winter was getting out of the deal since only Sickness seemed to be profiting from the deal. The answer was soon revelaed. Sickness got a title shot against Samson but quickly Draven Cage and The Evil Gringo were added to the match. Then on the night of the PPV Arron Winter added himself into the match making a five way dance for the biggest prize in TWOstars. In a hellacious match All 5 men gave their all for the chance at the 3 belts but in the end Sickness stood over Samson. It looked like Sickness would get his ultimate revenge on Samson but instead Sickness roused his Blood Alliance partner and the two men delivered a double Hibernation/Coma on the champion and Sickness allowed Winter to pin the champion. Finally the realisation dawned and sickness revealed that he had sold his soul to Winter for the chance at destroying Samson on the basis that he would help Winter become the first ever Grandlsam Champion. The new Triple Crown Champion seemed to not to be sated with the new accolade and still he seemed bent on bringing the company he ran under his iron will. Sickness seemed to be trying to keep Arron from destroying everything around him.The arrival of a letter stating that someone close to Winter was dead changed everything. No longer could Sickness try and keep Arron's rage inside and the GM went on the rampage booking insase matches and devastating opponents and even long time friends. Finally enough was enough and when Sickness was ordered to "take out" Becki Moss he refused. for the second time in 2 months Sickness ebtrayed his partner. Winter escaped a beating from Draven Cage, Angus Macdonald and The Evil Gringo with the sudden arrival of his old nemesis Darkstar. Darkstart brought news that he had been installed as the deupty GM so that when Winter was indisposed he would be in charge. The next XTV saw Winter challenge Sickness for his nbewly won US and TV titles, All or Nothing, in oine match at the Hell To Pay PPV. This match would be contested in a steel Cage to ensure that no one could interfere in the result. The match was hellacious and Winter still managed to find a way to get Johnny Rockefeller to aid him in incapcitating Sickness allowing Winter to yakuza Kick his head into the cage wall until Draven Cage chased off Rocky. Despite all the punishment both men took there was nothing to choose between them. Then a sudden burst of unfamiliar music and becki Moss appeared on stage with a yound Estonian girl in tow, Lavinia. Winter's presumed dead sister had managed to be found and brought to the arena. The sight of his last remaining family member gave Winter enough energy to climb top the top of the cage but Sickness managed to catch him at the last and delicered a 20 foot Diamond Dust cutter to the GM and managed to cover him for the win. Sickness had won everything but incredibley Winter smiled and embraced his sister as the 6 title were draped on his former partner. the next XTV was kicked off by Winter, he explained his reasoning for his erratic bahviour, trying to get as much limelight as possible in the hope that Lavinia would see him. He explained how he had promised sickness Edward Samson's destruction in return for the Triple Crown. He also explained that despite losing everything he was the happiest he had ever been and seemed set to right a few of his previous wrongs until Darkstar appeared and announced that Winter was suspended for his dubious handling of the company and Darkstar once more ruled TWOstars. Winter appeared a few months later turning up to lambast Sickness after the Millenium Warrior had been dressed down by former partner Boyo a week earlier. A disgusted Winter announced he would forfeit control of TWOstars to allow Sickness one more title shot at the next PPV. Winter is now part of the TWOStars board and takes a silent interest in the workings of the company. Category:British characters Category:General Managers Category:Owners Category:Estonian Characters